Joseph Darker(Charater)
Joseph Hantel Darker(Know As JD Hantel In Europe Or As Cena Joseph Darker) Is Finional Charater Created By Hamy-JD-C Started On A Pilot On The Oh Grate Cartoons's SpaceCadet As He Made His First Apperce In 1909 Ad Spacey And Later Appeared Named As Joseph In Joseph Cartoons Comic Apperance Joseph Darker first Apper In Fist Issue Of Joseph Comics He Was Only A THree Year Old Creepy Kid, In His Ealyer Days Of School People Would Freak Out Of Joseph Darker With Then Huntied By Look Of His Face Joseph Turned 5 After And His Nefu Named Dylan Was Born Joseph And Dylan Help On Being Friends Chris Sit And Talked Them Into Playing Games With Jioseph IOlder At 6 He Became Abot Of Jeark Take On Control He Has One Set Of Enimes To Look Out He Finally Gave Up This Side And Went Being Good Joseph Finally First Fall In Love WIth Chistena A Charater That Whas His Love Interest Joseph Mangaer To Help Out With Issues In His 5th Grade Year He And Her End Up Close Shareing There Feelings But Christena Left And Joseph Darker Couldnt Get Close To Her During Then Jade Micro(an enamie That Was Not Apperd In Television Series) Has Took Joseph's Sister Cane Joseph Refusedc This But Was Stoped By Tony Rogers Joseph Had Go And Accpet The Fate Of Loseing Can, However Joseph Finally Got Close To Her But Cane Knock Him Out leaveing Her Unknow Afterwards He Met Carly Anorther Love Interest She Founed Him Knocked Out But Wake Up Joseph Falled Love With Her Many Trys Failed But He Now Accpeted That She Had Already Been Toghter With Someone Joseph Contiued Of Not Giving Up He Met Cena Drain Who Fall Love Each Orther But Would Not Say Anything Later In Issue #89 Joseph Finlly Admit For Liking Cena Saying i love but upset and confused of her left the next day Joseph Has Finshed Out School And Finnly Got Of Live With Cena He However Failed To Forget To have Her Merryed Him But Contiued To Sta Joseph Darker Died In Comics On Issue #589 Were Joseph Darker Died By Geting Shot Back In Head By Micro, Cena Later Thought Helping Him And Try Bring alive but she was too late but killed micro at ending of the comic Cena Drain Had Baby Out Afterward And Let Baby be Tooken By Her Parants Leving Cena Fied Afterwards Television Joseph Was Born In August 1996 Evertrybody Thought Joseph Was A Nice Guy And One Person That They trust Joseph Became Friends With Brain In There 4th Grade Year Joseph Was Confuesed On What Was Going On Joseph Had Hard Tim Chooseing To Be Friends With Noah And Brian Would Fight As Nioah Didnt Trusted Him Joseph Got Harder Things Dudnt Got Well In 5th Grde He Refused To Not Give Up On Finding Friends He Met Rod And Later Started To Upset Joseph Things Gone Down And Joseph Didnt Smeen Happy About This Joseph Fall In Love With CHistena But Christena Was Gone In His 6th Garde Year Eventlly They Never Bee Toghter Then He Met Caly Joseph Was Downside But Didnt Had Problem WIth Calry Had Been Toghter WitH Someone ALready Then he Met Cena With Him Glad He Feel Love With Her For Awhile Now Joseph Darker Started Worried And Cryed Wanted Cena To Be With Him Joseph Confessed And Scream Out Saying That He Loved Her Joseph Saw Cena Again This Time Thing Are Good Again problems Still Contiued With Madsion Joseph Kept Things Quite But Current Can;t Smeen Worryed Of This While He Finally Give Up Like Madsin he Offcily Saw Chistena And Carty Liking Him Again Video Games Joseph Darker first appeared in KICHO's GSP in 1982, there were 10 video games total Joseph(1982) Joseph 2 (1986) Joseph 3 (1989) Joseph 4 (1992) [X (1992)] Joseph X2 (1994) Joseph X3 (1996) Joseph X4 (1998) Joseph 5 (2002) and Joseph GS2 (2005) 3D Video Games such as Joseph Darker games begin, In camo appearances, Darker appeared in Super Smash Bros Wii U Games U.D. JTV Sports and the Movie Wreck-It-Ralph Category:Charaters